Christmas Blues
by dublin writer
Summary: Christmas is not Steve's favorite time of year but a stakeout that turns sour the day before Christmas Eve leads to a nasty fall and an opportunity for a change of heart. A Seasonal story. Disclaimer:None of the characters of The Streets of San Francisco belong to me sadly. They belong to Quinn Martin. I just borrow them for my stories and then put them back where I found them :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Blues**

 **A/N: Hi all. Unfortunately I am not in a position to return to the site fully just yet. My health and real life are still causing me problems but I wanted to post something here for Christmas just to let you all know that I am still alive and thinking of you all and to wish all the wonderful writers and readers on this site a Happy New year and to hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas surrounded by those you love. I have completed a five chapter Christmas story which I hope you will get some enjoyment from reading over the Holidays and also to keep me writing about our favorite two detectives for fear I get rusty in my long absence. A** ** **s they are fully written I will be updating them very regularly until the story is complete.** Apologies to all the writers here whose stories I haven't had a chance to read or review yet. They are on my to-do list when life allows. Best wishes for the Holiday Season to you all..Dublin writer.x. **

**An added warning; There is Steve Whump in this one..heck it wouldn't be a Dublin writer story if there wasn't.. :-) so fair warning ahead of time for those who don't like those type of stories..x**

Chapter 1

The dazzling Christmas lights around the shopping mall and the giant overly decorated Christmas tree down in the center court were to most people a cheery sight the day before Christmas Eve but not to the young Inspector attempting to blend in with the last minute shoppers on the upper floor. He hated Christmas and had for a very long time. He used to enjoy it when he was a kid but after his beloved grandfather had died so many years ago, his Christmas spirit had slowly been sucked out of him year after year until now those fairy lights and colored baubles only served as an unpleasant reminder of a time when he had been part of a loving family and he couldn't wait for the Holidays to be over.

He had joined Homicide over a year and a half ago and his partner and mentor Mike Stone had tried to include him in his family Christmas last year but Steve hadn't felt quite right imposing himself on Mike's generosity and being the "third" wheel so to speak with Mike and his daughter and so he had made the excuse of not feeling well to get out of it. Steve smiled to himself as that hadn't proved to be entirely successful. He remembered how Mike had arrived at his apartment on numerous occasions with leftovers and sympathy over the Holidays refusing to leave the young man out at this special time of year despite his numerous protests. But Steve hadn't really minded. At least in his apartment with no tree up and no decorations, Steve had been able to accept Mike's holiday cheer and offerings with no visible reminders to drag up old, bittersweet and despite the lengthy passage of time, still emotionally heartbreaking Christmases of old.

But this year he had been invited again and Mike had made it quite clear that no excuses would be accepted. He was going to have to join the Stones for Christmas dinner and had even been told he would be staying over on Christmas Eve in the spare room. Yes, TOLD. Steve chuckled to himself again. He often marveled at how perceptive his partner was and how well he had come to know him in such a relatively short space of time. No-one had ever really tried to understand him, well not since his Grandfather anyway but there was no hiding anything from Mike. Mike seemed to know how to handle him in most situations. He seemed to know when to get him to talk and also when to leave him be when he felt perhaps he didn't want to. He seemed to have figured out that he was harboring resentment of some kind for the Holidays and had known a simple invitation would have been politely declined but Mike knew a direct order, albeit dressed up as a personal favor would be harder for the young man to refuse. And as Mike always was, on this occasion he was right again.

Steve had agreed reluctantly but he had at the very least had the decency to disguise his reluctance with a pasted smile and a thank you. But now that Christmas was tomorrow Steve was getting cold feet and butterflies. He wasn't sure what effect being a part of a loving family Christmas again would have on him. After all he had managed to successfully avoid the trimmings of Christmas for the last ten years and he feared what emotions and memories it would dredge up from the bottom of his heart. But even this morning as this stakeout began, Mike had lectured him about having his overnight bag ready and waiting. He had turned red-faced as he had admitted that the task had slipped his mind what with the stakeout being planned and had been made promise that it would be the first thing he would do as soon as he got home. Mike had been particularly fussy this morning perhaps picking up on his anxiety and fearing that another excuse was imminent.

A thud behind him made him start and leaving his Christmas musings behind he turned with lightning speed to see that an elderly lady had dropped her Christmas gifts and was struggling to bend to pick them up. Swiftly he hurried to her assistance and helped the lady retrieve her gifts as other panicked shoppers barely took any notice. Having picked up all the packages and making sure that the lady had them held securely this time, the old lady grabbed his arm.

"Thank you young man. You're most kind. Merry Christmas to you and ... God Bless you."

"You're welcome. You too." Steve responded as he smiled and watched the lady make her way back through the maddening crowd. Suddenly his walkie talkie came to life through a crackle of static.

"STEVE? I can't see you. What's happening? Is something wrong? Have you seen our guy? STEVE? ANSWER ME!"

Steve chuckled at the panicked voice of his partner and quickly responded.

"Relax Papa Bear. Everything is clear up here. I was just helping a damsel in distress. And you forgot to say OVER."

Again Mike's voice came over the airwaves, and despite the exasperated tone there was also an audible relief behind his words."

"Alright wise guy. Keep your mind on the task at hand and off your distressed damsels, you hear me? OVER!"

Steve laughed.

"Yes Sir... But nothing's happening Mike. I'm not sure he's going to show."

"Maybe not but keep your eyes peeled Buddy boy, Skowlownowski is due to arrive on the stage soon. If our guy is going to try something it will be soon."

"Will do ..."

Steve rubbed a tired hand over his face and scanned the crowd bustling around him. They had been at the mall since nine am and it was now approaching noon and he hadn't had a great night's sleep the previous night worrying about his Christmas plans. The Mayor's Aide was due to give a speech at a charity gift drive here in the Shopping Mall at noon and he had received a disturbing death threat specifically linked to this event. Nothing new really for Skowlownowski but this time intelligence gathered had deemed the threat to be viable. The powers that be had tried to dissuade the Mayor's Aide from attending the event but Skowlownowski was as stubborn as they come and refused to be intimidated. And so here they all were. With the Holiday Season depleting staff available down at Bryant Street, Mike's men had been drafted in to assist. Mike Stone had been requested personally by Skowlownowski along with "the other one". That infuriating man never would remember his name, Steve huffed to himself having been called every name under the sun by the Mayor's Aide over the last year and a half since he started in Homicide, although " what's his name" seemed to be the most popular, much to Steve's disgust. The suspect Bob Sykes was an ex Army Veteran and a trained sniper, mentally unstable as per his records and with a grudge to bear. Each officer had been given an up to date picture of him to look out for and he had been deemed armed and dangerous, with the specific instruction having been issued by Olsen that if in any doubt to shoot first and ask questions later. With each of them assigned a watching position, Steve was up on the upper floor of the mall. He was directly looking down on the stage where Skowlownowski was to make his speech and Mike was near the stage along with Lee Lessing. With so many shoppers bustling to and fro they had their work cut out for them scanning the crowds and people wearing various costumes and Santa Outfits had caused even more difficulty as each of them had to be searched individually for fear that the sniper would most likely come in disguise. While the Mall was fairly well covered by enough officers, scanning the ever growing crowd was proving challenging, however Steve felt his vantage point was the best one of them all. He figured that if the sniper was going to try anything it would be from a height and with his keen observational skills and being one of the best marksmen in the Department, Olsen had made it no secret that he was pinning his hopes on the young Inspector, spotting the suspect and averting the crisis of a political assassination on Olsen's watch. So the pressure was on him in more ways than one. Before he could force that worry out of his head, another voice joined the conversation as more static crackled. It was the voice of Sergeant Norm Haseejian.

"Steve, possible suspect on your floor over by the photo booth."

Steve looked quickly in the direction he was told and saw a blonde girl, in a very tight sequined dress and wearing a Santa Hat waddling seductively along in high heels.

" ... I definitely think you should go search her kid ... " the voice continued and Steve knew he'd just been had.

"Very funny Norm. I think I'll leave that suspect in your more than capable hands. I think she might be more your type anyhow." Steve giggled.

"SERGEANT! Keep your mind out of the gutter and on the job unless you want to be spending Christmas Eve on traffic duty Haseejian ..." Mike's voice boomed from the walkie-talkie and Steve laughed as Norm's apologetic voice broke the silence next.

"Yes Boss. Sorry Boss."

Steve glanced humorously once more over at the sight of the departing blonde and just as he did something else caught his eagle eyes. A quick flash, a sparkle that came and went. It came from the back of the photo booth, protruding through the blackened curtains for a mere second. Probably just a camera flash but his stomach churned. His gut felt twisted like something bad was about to happen. He started moving towards the darkened booth as he heard the announcer come over the shopping Mall's intercom announcing the imminent arrival of Skowlownowski.

Moving ever more quickly, pushing his way through the crowds he heard the anxious voice come again through the walkie-talkie.

"Steve? What's going on? Why have you left your post? Have you got something? Steve, Skowlownowski is ready to go on stage? Talk to me. "

Steve spoke quickly into the device.

"Stall him Mike. I think I saw something at the photo booth up here but I'm not sure. I need to check it out before you let him on the stage ... I'm on my way there now."

Mike's heart skipped a beat as he heard Steve's words come over the walkie-talkie. He placed a strong hand on Skowlownowski's chest stopping his ascent onto the stage and spoke anxiously into the walkie-talkie much to the larger man's annoyance.

"Ok Steve but BE CAREFUL! All officers on the upper floor converge on the photo booth. Repeat all officers on the upper floor converge on the photo booth. Officer possibly needing assistance."

Mike scanned the upper floor as best he could, all the time cursing the fact that his eyesight was not as sharp as it used to be. He couldn't see Steve through the bustling crowd of shoppers, most of them gathered now at the upper rail presumably to watch Skowlownowski take the stage.

Up above, Steve was almost to the photo booth. It was a temporary makeshift photo booth close to the downward escalator. It looked like it was made from just a thin frame and black curtain material. A sign adorned the outside "Get your fun Holiday photos here" but beside it was an ominous "Closed for lunch sign". Steve studied the booth carefully as he approached and realized that it was directly facing the stage on the lower floor. The perfect cover for a sniper. He swallowed hard as he steeled his nerves for the task at hand. He unclipped the holster on his belt as he neared his target.

"STONE! What's the hold up? I'm supposed to be on stage now" Skowlownowski groused .

"My men need to check out a possible sighting of the suspect on the upper floor Sir. You'll have to wait a few seconds. Inspector Keller is checking it out now but we have to give him time."

"Who? ..." Skowlownowski questioned and Mike frowned.

While the Mayor's forgetfulness where Steve's name was concerned was amusing at first and an opportunity to tease his young partner playfully, even for Mike now it was becoming a major source of irritation. He abhorred that the man never acknowledged Steve's heroism and excellent police work and hadn't ever had the decency to even remember his name. In an exasperated tone that should have told Skowlownowski not to trifle with him he declared in a clear voice.

"Inspector STEVE KELLER. " Mike emphasized purposefully. "You do remember my partner don't you?" he added sarcastically, knowing full well the pompous man most probably did not.

"Oh yes ... Of course. What's his name ... " the man stammered, which earned him the Stone Glare for his comment.

But before Mike could react any further or respond, the burly man pushed Mike aside muttering as he went.

"Well I'm not waiting any longer Lieutenant ... These people are waiting for me ..."

He mounted the stage as Mike followed him fuming at the man's audacity and blatant disregard for his own safety and those of the officers trying to keep him alive and he spoke urgently into his walkie-talkie.

"STEVE? What's happening? He's taking the stage. He refuses to wait. STEVE?"

Steve spotted the telltale rifle barrel poke out the back of the curtain as Skowlownowski took the stage and he yelled into the walkie talkie.

"MIKE it's him. HIT IT!" before dropping the walkie-talkie on the ground and pulling his weapon.

With lightning speed Lee Lessing mounted the stage and dragged Skowlownowski to the deck as Mike dived to the floor as well just as a shot rang out and hit the stage behind them

"POLICE! Drop your weapon and come out of the booth with your hands up." Steve roared but the previous gunshot sent a ripple of panic through the crowd.

People started running in all directions, anxious to escape the shooting, some of them running between Steve and the booth making a clear shot impossible. Steve holstered his weapon as he deemed it too dangerous to fire without endangering innocent civilians in the stampeding crowd.

Seeing the barrel of the rifle move and fearing a renewed attempt to fire, Steve pushed his way forward and kicked at the light framed kiosk causing it to topple over and reveal the shooter kneeling on one knee at the rail aiming his weapon at the stage. It was Sykes. Uncovered, the sniper turned the rifle towards Steve but Steve was now close enough to grab at the weapon, pushing the barrel upward as the second shot rang out hitting the glass roof overhead, causing a shattering of glass to fall downward from above and an even louder volley of screams and a more frantic stampede of shoppers as more officers arrived near the photo booth, Sergeant Haseejian being one of them. He ordered the others to evacuate the crowd safely as he moved forward pointing his weapon towards where Steve was now trying to wrestle the weapon from Sykes's hands. Sykes was heavily built and outweighed Steve three to one. Steve was struggling to over power the sniper as Sykes pushed the gun towards Steve's chest and began pushing him towards the upper rail dangerously close to the downward escalator. Steve took a quick backward glance and feared what the sniper had planned. There was a manic anger in the sniper's eyes aimed directly now at Steve for having thwarted his up to now flawless assassination attempt. Steve knew he was at a distinct weight disadvantage so he tried to talk him around instead.

"Give it up Sykes. It's OVER! You don't want to do this. I know you feel aggrieved by Skowlownowski and all he stands for but this is NOT the answer. It's not worth your life. It's not worth any man's life. There are other ways to deal with this. There is never just one way Sykes ... Listen to me ..."

Down below, Lessing and Mike had managed to get Skowlownowski off the stage and behind a pillar now surrounded by Officers with weapons drawn. The near miss had at the very least shut the arrogant man up and he seemed to be in some sort of shock, quite happy for now to stay where Mike had placed him and commanded him to. Now Mike turned his worry back to the upper floor where Steve was, yelling into his walkie-talkie at anyone who could tell him what was happening. All he could make out was a scuffle on the upper deck close to the escalator but he couldn't see who was involved in the fracas.

"Come in. What's happening up there? Is the sniper secured?"

The voice that responded belonged to Haseejian sounding nervous.

"MIKE ... Steve is struggling with the sniper. I can't get a clear shot without risking hitting Steve."

Mike's heart sank.

"Hold your fire Norm. Don't take the shot unless Steve is clear. Repeat do NOT take the shot unless Steve is CLEAR? Over."

"Copy that Mike. Over."

Norm watched helplessly as Steve continued to wrestle with the perp, keeping his weapon aimed in case of a clear shot. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he saw Steve being pushed closer to the escalator, now in imminent danger of being pushed down it. Mike from down below also saw Steve and the perp appear at the top of the escalator and began to pray that the two wouldn't go over. Picking up his walkie-talkie with shaking hands he spoke desperately.

"Norm, can you get a clear shot yet?"

"Negative Mike. Steve's still in my line of fire. What do we do now?"

Mike went silent as he tried to figure out what the next move should be. Steve however was making progress. While he was now in a very precarious position on top of the downward escalator with nothing behind him to break his fall, the perp had let up the forward pressure as he appeared to be taking in what Steve was saying. In a somewhat more shaky voice than before due to his dangerous position, Steve kept up the encouraging tone.

"You're better than this Sykes. Give me the gun and we'll walk away from this together. We can talk. Discuss your options. What do you say? Huh? Please? Give me the weapon and lets end this now before anyone gets hurt. Ok?"

Sykes let the weapon drop slightly no longer pushing it against Steve's chest. The anger in his eyes changed to one of deep sadness and Steve sighed with relief as he felt he was finally getting through and just in the nick of time. His heart was pounding in his chest and his head was spinning slightly from the backward glance that saw the drop behind him down the metal escalator to the ground floor some thirty or so moving metal steps that would mean a whole lot of hurt or possible death.

But no-one saw Rookie Officer Doyle approaching from the other side, with everyone's attention on the sniper and Steve. He had heard Mike's instructions over the walkie-talkie and from this side he had a clear shot of the perp. Without confirming his intention to Mike, Doyle raised his weapon and took the shot. Steve only saw him at the last minute, his worst fears confirmed as he yelled "NO! ...HOLD YOUR FIRE! " just a fraction too late.

What happened next was a living nightmare as the bullet struck Sykes in the side and he keeled forward on top of Steve pushing him backwards by the force and both men tumbled unceremoniously backwards down the escalator. Norm froze as he heard the shot and raced forward as further screams and a collective gasp of horror erupted from the fleeing crowd but he was too late to stop the inevitable from happening as he helplessly watched from the top of the escalator as Steve and Sykes tumbled for what seemed like an eternity before landing in a tangled heap at the bottom. Mike watched horrified as the nightmare played out as he also heard the shot and saw his partner getting pushed backwards and witnessed his sickening descent down to the bottom before racing forward with his heart in his mouth and his nerves jangling praying above all else that he had survived the agonizing fall.

The initial moment the bullet had struck Sykes causing his full weight to fall forward on him felt almost surreal to Steve as his life momentarily flashed before his eyes in the few seconds he freefalled backwards before he hit the first metal step. Pain erupted from his left shoulder as he tumbled again. A dizzying blur of Christmas fairy lights taunted him as he spun. Another impact this time his forehead and he felt the sharp sting and throb as the skin broke and a trickle of blood flowed into his right eye while his whole skull pounded in tune with his heart rate. More downward movement that seemed to go on forever and one final insulting blow to his left knee that caused an explosion of pain to vibrate up his left leg as he suffered the final indignity of the sudden stop as he landed, strangely on something soft compared to the unrelenting metal that had caused him such agony on the way down. He heard distant screams, yells and hurried footsteps on the polished mall floor before attempting to open the one eye he was able to. He saw the reflection of more flickering fairy lights on the tiled floor just by his head and a blur of feet heading towards him before the wave of nausea and dizziness hit and the world around him faded out until he sunk into blissful and very welcome unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Blues**

 **A/N : Here is the second installment which again is quite medically graphic for those with weak constitutions. I have researched the medical details as best I can.. :-)  
**

Chapter 2

Consumed with worry, Mike was the first one to reach the two prone bodies at the end of the escalator followed closely behind by Lee Lessing and then by Norm who was heading down the escalator after them at high speed. A crowd had gathered in the center court, pushing towards the downed men as Mike barked orders at some uniformed officers who had arrived also, in a clear and commanding tone

"Clear these people right back and get some paramedics here urgently."

Sykes seemed to have landed first on his back and a clear flow of blood was seeping from his side but from the way he was lying and his lifeless eyes it was clear to see he had also broken his neck in the downward fall. The sniper rifle lay several feet away from them having been thrown clear during the landing and was attended to by Lee Lessing. Mike took one alarming glance at Sykes and then quickly turned his attention towards Steve who had landed second, face down across the prone body of the sniper, his face turned sideways with his right cheek lying against the tiled floor and his arms stretched out on both sides. His eyes were closed and Mike found himself holding his breath as he placed a trembling hand against the pulse point on Steve's neck. Silence descended on the group as Lessing and Haseejian seemed to hold their breath too as they worried for their fallen colleague and nobody took their next breath until Mike exhaled and put them all out of their misery.

"There's a pulse. He's alive. Where are THOSE MEDICS?"

"On their way Lieutenant" a uniformed officer responded efficiently.

"We need to check him for injuries." Mike announced next, already scanning the prone young man for visible signs of trauma.

A trail of blood was beginning to seep from under Steve's right cheek and Mike frowned and turned Steve's head only a fraction, enough to see a severe gash about three inches long across Steve's right temple, with a rapidly swelling lump starting to form around it. Reaching into his pocket he produced a crisp white handkerchief which he then placed against the wound carefully before Lee's panicked voice drew his attention.

"MIKE ... His left shoulder!"

Mike looked at where Lee was pointing and sure enough saw on closer inspection that the shoulder was in fact dislocated and resting at a strange angle. Beads of perspiration sprung out on Mike's forehead as he sucked in a breath and spoke anxiously.

"Ooh ... He's going to feel that if he comes to. I hope there's not much more damage. God only knows where else he's hurt. "

A voice above him next drew his attention as the shocked looking Skowlownowski appeared looking down at the two bodies on the floor.

"DEAR GOD. Is that the man you told me about? ... Sykes was it? He really meant to kill me ... Didn't he?"

Mike felt his anger flare and he couldn't help himself respond abruptly.

"Yes he did Mr. Skowlownowski. And he would have too, if it hadn't been for my partner Inspector STEVE KELLER here who just risked his life to save YOURS. Considering that in all the time you've known him you've never had the decency to even remember his name I would think that was a very selfless and commendable act. WOULDN'T YOU? Perhaps NOW you might have the decency to try and remember it."

Norm and Lee exchanged a glance between them that showed their mutual respect for Mike's nerve at reprimanding the arrogant politician in a way they figured not many had ever had the nerve to do so before. They watched as the Mayor's Aide paled visibly and looked suitably embarrassed and admonished as he stared at the injured Inspector who had just saved his life. Not wanting to have to deal with the pompous man any further Mike turned to an Officer behind him and issued further instructions.

"Parker, could you and your partner please take Mr. Skowlownowski home safely please and get him some sweetened tea. He looks like he could use some. Thank you."

The Officer took Mr. Skowlownowski's arm.

"You heard the Lieutenant Sir. Its time to go now. Let's get you home."

Mr. Skowlownowski dragged his eyes from Steve's lifeless form and stuttered emotionally.

"Yes ... Yes thank you."

But as he was ushered away he turned at the last minute.

"LIEUTENANT STONE?... I ... really hope that the Inspector will be ok ..."

The politician's sentiments only served to anger him more, the still unmentioned name of his partner the final insult as he only responded disrespectfully.

" So do I Sir ... SO DO I!" before Skowlownowski was ushered away through the gathered crowd.

Norm was leaning over the other body checking for life signs that he didn't expect to find and then retrieved the man's wallet from his inside jacket pocket. Mike took a few seconds to look in his Sergeant's direction and Norm caught Mike's glance and shook his head to confirm Mike's initial suspicion that Sykes hadn't been as lucky as Steve.

"It's Sykes alright Mike. Robert Sykes as per his driver's license"

"Who took that shot? Was it you Norm?" Mike asked next with an unmistakable tone of anger behind the question.

"No Mike. It wasn't me ... It was a ... uniformed officer. " Norm stated reluctantly, fearing the amount of trouble the rookie cop was going to be in after such a huge error in his judgement.

"Find out which one it was ... " were all the words he got out before a low groan drew his attention back to his fallen partner.

Steve was stirring a little, a pained low moan escaping the young man's lips as he struggled to regain consciousness. Mike placed a firm hand on his back as he leaned in closer and watched as Steve finally managed to open his left eye enough to see Mike's face through a blurry haze.

"M ... ike " came the raspy voice but at the very least Mike was comforted to know that Steve knew he was there with him.

"Hush now Buddy boy. Don't try to talk. Just lie still. You've been badly hurt but the medics are on the way. Take it nice and easy now."

The haze lifted slightly and Steve could see Mike more clearly but there was a definite fog in his brain as his partner's words took several seconds to filter through and be understood. "Lie still ... Badly hurt ..." Steve felt his heart race and panic started to fill him at those last two words. How badly WAS he hurt? He tried to tune in to where his body was hurting but there were too many places protesting to quantify until his left shoulder slowly stood out from the rest and a searing pain unlike any he had ever felt before made itself known. The pain gradually worsened and robbed him of breath until the excruciating agony made him fear the worst. He couldn't control the horrifying yell that followed and even Mike startled not having fully expected it. He tried to move, hoping a change of position would alleviate the intense agony but Mike was not letting him. He had to alert Mike to the problem. In a pained, breathless voice he forced the words past his lips.

"Mike ... My ... left ... shoulder ..."

Mike's earlier prediction had come true and he cursed the fact that he had to be right in that instant.

"I know Steve. Take it easy. It's dislocated Steve. It's come out of the socket during the fall. Just hold on. You mustn't try to move until the paramedics assess you. They'll be here any minute. Just hold on."

But the pain meant that this time Mike's mere words were not appeasing him. Again struggling to talk against the tortuous pain he stammered pleadingly.

"Mike ... Pop it back in ... PLEASE! ..."

It was Mike's turn to look horrified at Steve's heartfelt plea.

"No ... No Steve ... We can't do that without the medics here. I don't know how to ... It could cause more damage. We have to wait ..."

"Can't ... wait ... Mike ... PLEASE? ..." Steve again pleaded as the pain peaked again and another blood curdling yell followed.

For the first time Norm Haseejian saw a distinct panic in his Lieutenant's demeanor. He looked unsure of what to do next ... He cast a look of helplessness Norm's way and it was then Norm spoke up despite the deep reservations he held about his pending offer.

"Mike ... I can do it ... I did a first aid course a couple of years back ... But it's been a while ..."

Mike studied Norm and saw his hesitation.

"NO ... Thanks Norm but no. It's too risky ... We have to wait ..."

What happened next surprised everyone huddled around Steve. Steve's voice rose and the pained tone affected them all.

"MIKE ... Please ... Let him do it ... I'm begging you ... I need this pain to stop ... I'll take the risk ..."

The effort of saying so much drained him and he slumped back downwards and a whimper followed. Mike stayed staring at Steve's pained expression and seemed to make an instant decision. Steve had one of the highest pain thresholds he had ever witnessed. He had been hurt so many times over the course of their partnership and could hide an injury or sickness better than anyone he knew. If he was begging for pain relief then it was BAD! He knew in that moment what he had to do.

"Do it Norm ... " was all he said as he backed up a little to allow Norm to take his place on the left hand side.

Norm looked worried but relied on his memory and training and steeled his nerves knowing that the kid was depending on him.

"Brace yourself Steve. It's going to get a little worse kid before it gets better ... "

At Norm's words, Steve closed his eyes tight and held his breath feeling that the pain couldn't possibly get any worse than it already was. Norm braced the arm and two slow rotations later a low pop was heard as Steve's shoulder went back into place but it was accompanied by a yell that would be etched in the memory of all those assembled for a long time to come.

As Norm started moving his arm, the agony worsened, tearing up into his shoulder and testing every resolve he had. He tried not to yell, to take the pain as he normally did but this was no normal pain. It felt like his arm was being ripped from his body and he couldn't hold in the yell any longer. As he released it, the pain lessened somewhat and his shoulder felt like it had returned to where it was supposed to be. But with the lessening pain came a lightheadedness that threatened to pull him back into darkness. He fought against the closing blackness, taking deeper gulps of air in his efforts.

As Mike heard the shoulder relocate and the ensuing yell he panicked, pushing Norm again to one side as he sought comfort with a hand on Steve's forehead.

"NORM! Dear God ... We should have waited ...WHERE ARE THOSE MEDICS?"

But Steve's voice followed, lower but distinctively less pained than it had been before as the young inspector felt the pain though still quite intense become more bearable and he successfully avoided passing out again.

"No ... Mike ... It's ok ... That helped ... A LOT ... Thanks Norm ..."

He even managed a wry smile in Norm's direction and Norm felt a tug at his heartstrings having felt guilty only moments before for having failed the young man by not noticing and stopping Officer Doyle from shooting.

"You're welcome kid. Haven't I always told you can always count on Uncle Norm, huh? But next time try to go down the escalator the right way will ya? I'm not getting any younger you know? You almost gave me a heart attack up there."

Those assembled were surprised to hear a low chuckle from Steve as he seemed a lot easier after the shoulder relocation. Everyone smiled and seemed a lot more at ease after that. Mike took the opportunity to question his partner more as he finally heard an Officer over his right shoulder inform him that the paramedics had arrived outside.

"Steve, apart from your shoulder and that bump on your head do you hurt anywhere else?"

Now that his shoulder was not screaming for immediate attention, Steve noticed that various other parts of his body were now burning, aching and extremely sore. He tried to concentrate on which parts were hurting worse, not wanting to have to detail the extent of his injuries now that he had managed to stop Mike from worrying as much. Of all the sore parts of his body that were screaming that something was wrong his left knee roared the loudest. An intense burning was making itself known and he dared not try to move the damaged joint.

"Left ... knee ..." he stammered and being on that side Mike quickly went to check.

Steve's legs were still draped across the dead sniper's stomach and there was a pool of blood beneath the knee in question, a circle of crimson spreading slowly across the dead man's shirt. Mike found himself hoping that the blood belonged to Sykes and not to Steve but gently lifting Steve's left leg just a fraction revealed the trouser material missing from around the young man's knee and a bloody mess underneath. The movement caused a loud hiss to emanate from the prone Inspector and Mike placed his other hand on Steve's lower back to offer some reassurance.

"Sorry now. I won't move it any more than that. I promise. I just need to check it. Take it easy now and just breathe nice and slowly for me. "

It was hard to see the damage with the oozing blood giving poor visibility but Mike feared that at best a good portion of skin had been torn from the joint. Looking up, Mike appealed to the crowd.

"Does anyone have a clean handkerchief on them I could use?"

Within seconds, several were being offered in his direction and he used them to cover the offending wound and at best stop the blood loss. Again not without a few protesting grunts from Steve who felt every ministration as a sharp needling pain up his left leg. By the time Mike had attended to it and returned to his partner, Steve was breathing rather heavily, the constant pain and discomfort taking its toll on him. His head had joined in the symphony of aches and pains and was throbbing, seemingly in time with the flickering fairy lights reflected on the tiled floor by his cheek that served as a strange distraction from his current misery.

Seconds later and the paramedics were guided through the crowd along with the coroner who set about dealing with the deceased sniper while the medics assessed Steve.

The medics were concerned about whether Steve had damaged his spine or neck in the fall and questioned him accordingly about how much feeling he had in his legs and arms. Despite the fact that Mike informed them that he had felt every ministration of his knee which they told him was indeed an excellent sign, the medics still insisted on using the neck brace and backboard just in case. After further examination they were quite pleased with the relocation that Norm had performed much to Mike's relief and an IV was attached and pain meds given to make Steve more comfortable. With the neck brace in place Steve was very carefully rolled over onto the backboard, his left shoulder immobilized and then he was secured on the gurney with straps while the medics quickly dressed his injured knee and head wound, wiping the dried blood also from Steve's right eye finally allowing the young man to see through both once again. Mike sighed heavily as Steve looked a very sorry sight. He changed sides, clasping his partner's right hand and noticing the young man's sorrowful expression.

"Steve? You ok?"

"He's dead. Isn't he?" came the quiet, miserable sounding reply.

Realizing that Steve must have seen the body bag being zipped up as he had been turned, he nodded and answered.

"Yes Steve ... He didn't make it. But don't worry about that now. You need to concentrate on you right now and getting better. Do you hear me?"

"He was going to give himself up Mike ... I think I'd talked him around but then the shot rang out and ... and ..."

Steve's voice broke and Mike swallowed hard, that news making the morning's events seem even more unfortunate and unnecessary. He gripped Steve's hand tighter and tried to rally him around.

"You did all you could Steve. It was taken out of your hands. I'm only glad that you ... Well that you aren't the one going off to that coroner's van. "

This time it was Mike's voice that cracked under the strain and unable to move his head Steve had to settle for turning his eyes to the side instead to check if the older man was ok. He hadn't thought about what it had been like for Mike to see him tumble down the escalator and not know if he had survived or not. He gripped Mike's hand back and spoke to deflect the downward turn their conversation had taken.

"Now I know what a sardine in a tin feels like ... These straps are really tight Mike ... I cant move a muscle."

Mike smiled.

"That's the whole point Steve. You're not supposed to be able to move a muscle. Just hang in there now, ok? You'll be at the hospital before you know it and hopefully they'll be able to release you from this contraption soon."

Steve's grip suddenly loosened and his eyes glazed over slightly as he muttered breathlessly in response.

"Oh boy ..."

Mike smiled again.

"Those pain meds starting to kick in, huh Buddy Boy?"

Steve smiled as his eyelids closed for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah ..." he answered as the drugs took hold and a relaxing calm washed over him.

The various pains faded back until they were a mere nagging annoyance and his breath slowed and evened out but his head felt light and fuzzy. It was a feeling he was very familiar with due to his many injuries over the course of his time with SFPD but it was also a feeling he abhorred. The distinct feeling of floating and dizziness always accompanied by a building nausea made him feel out of control and strange. He wanted to shake his head to clear the fog but the straps keeping his head secured wouldn't allow such a movement. He felt panicked. Feeling unable to move and now to think straight, his breathing quickened and he opened his eyes wide, searching for some sense of what was happening and thankfully was greeted by the reassuring face of his partner.

"Hey, hey ... Easy now. I know you hate how they make you feel but something tells me that you should enjoy being pain free for now. I would imagine you're going to feel a whole lot sorer by tomorrow. "

Mike wasn't sure if Steve had heard him or not as the young man's eyes had closed again and he seemed to be resting. Then one of the paramedics addressed him.

"We need to move him now Lieutenant. Are you going to come with him?"

Mike looked behind them at the crime scene being secured and felt torn until Norm Haseejian placed a hand on his back making him turn around.

"I can take care of this Mike. You go with the kid. He's going to need a friendly face down there. I'll wrap this up and follow you down to the Hospital."

Mike smiled warmly at his tall, burly Sergeant and noticed for the first time the toll this afternoon had taken on him too. While he had witnessed the awful tumble down the escalator to the bottom, it occurred to him that Norm had seen the incident in a worse light, seeing Steve and Sykes disappear over the top, unable to do anything to stop it, most probably feeling guilty for not seeing the rookie cop take aim. He patted Norm's arm gratefully.

"Thanks Norm. You better fill Olsen in too. I'll see you later. " Mike added, as the gurney started moving and he raced off beside it with Norm calling after him.

"I got it covered Mike. And don't worry. The kid's tough. He has to be to have survived that fall. He'll be sitting up asking to be discharged before you know it."

Mike looked down at the firmly secured young man on the gurney, an ugly purple and red bruise starting to spread from under the hastily applied bandage on his forehead and hoped beyond hope that Haseejian was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Blues**

Chapter 3

The ambulance had arrived in lightning quick time at San Francisco General and Steve had been seen immediately. He had remained unresponsive all the while in the ambulance, the strong pull of the pain killing drugs keeping him comfortable and for the most part under. He had opened his eyes a couple of times briefly but hadn't reacted to any of Mike's words, all the while his eyes glazed and unfocused, however the ambulance man had remained content with his overall condition and vital signs so Mike had been spared any further anguish. He hated seeing his partner in so sorry a condition but also fully realized how much worse things could have been. While he tried to focus his mind on other things Mike couldn't get Steve's sickening descent down the escalator out of his head, replaying it again and again as he watched it in his mind's eye, helpless to stop it from happening. He replayed the whole scene prior to the fall repeatedly too, thinking if there was anything different he could have done to have stopped it from happening in the first place but again no solution came. It was only when the ambulance had pulled in front of the ER that Mike had been torn from his thoughts and felt able to focus on the present again instead of the past hour.

Having been seen speedily, Mike didn't have long to wait for news of his partner's condition, using the time wisely to ring his daughter Jeannie who was due home by bus from Arizona the following morning for Christmas Eve, filling her in on the day's events. Being as strong willed as her father Jeannie had wanted to change her ticket and come home there and then but Mike had persuaded her that there was nothing she could do for the young man that evening that wasn't already being done and managed to convince her that she would be able to fuss over him plenty when she did arrive the next day. Shortly after that phone call, Olsen had arrived out of breath and practically grey in the face into the ER waiting room, having heard the news of his Inspector's fall from Haseejian. Together they waited for another fifty minutes in relative silence until the attending Doctor appeared through the double doors and headed straight for them.

"Doc ... How is he? " Mike asked impatiently before the man had even gotten near them.

"Considering what happened to him, I'd say that he's a very lucky young man. The good news is that he miraculously has no broken bones whatsoever. His spine and neck are unharmed so the backboard and neck collar have been removed. The bad news is that his left shoulder was badly dislocated and some of the upper tendons were slightly torn. He's going to have a couple of months recovery time ahead of him for that alone. We have the arm immobilized and it will be several days before even the swelling goes down. He has a mild concussion and required ten stitches to a nasty laceration on his forehead. His left knee lost the upper layer of skin so we have to watch for signs of infection as it heals and over fifty percent of his body is badly bruised. I'm confident he'll make a perfect recovery in time but in the meantime he is going to be VERY sore. "

"How long will he have to stay here in the hospital Doc? I only ask because I know that's the first thing he's going to ask me when he sees me and what with it being Christmas Eve tomorrow ... Well I just thought ... You see he was going to be staying with me and my daughter anyway for Christmas so I thought maybe ..."

The Doctor smiled and interrupted.

"That's alright Lieutenant. I understand. Well I'm going to want to keep him under observation for the next twenty four hours at least just to be on the safe side but after that if he's responding well and provided he takes his painkillers, I see no reason not to release him into your care for Christmas. HOWEVER he is going to HAVE to take things easy. Regular pain meds and plenty of rest is the key here to getting him back on his feet. "

"Oh he'll get that alright Doc, don't you worry. You can rest assured of that. My daughter is only dying to nurse him to death."

The Doctor and Olsen chuckled at Mike's words and then the Doctor brought Mike and Olsen in to see Steve.

The room was darkened except for a light above the bed and Mike was relieved to see the young man was out of the awful restraints and also comforted to see that there were no heart rate monitors or other noisy machines beeping which he felt was a very good sign. His left arm was strapped up tight and there was a thick dressing taped to his forehead which in the reduced lighting cast a slight shadow over his right eye. He was in a hospital issue pajamas and there were various bruises already visible on his upper chest at the neckline and on his bare right arm that lay motionless above the sheet. Mike grimaced at the needle attachment that saw a tubing enter his arm at the wrist feeding him with IV fluid. There was a cage of some sort under the covers over his left knee and Mike assumed it was keeping the covers from touching the dressing most probably adorning his raw knee. He made his way around to the far side, feeling that perhaps it was a better vantage point and also that there were less visible injuries for him to touch off by accident on that side but Olsen hardly moved from his initial position just inside the door. Mike noticed the Captain's reluctance to come closer and smiled, beckoning him over towards the bed.

"You won't hurt him by moving closer you know Rudy?"

Olsen smiled awkwardly back and moved tentatively closer until he was standing at the end of Steve's bed holding the bottom rail with his left hand.

"Did it really go so close to the wire today Mike?"

"It couldn't have gone any closer. If Steve hadn't seen the sniper and disturbed him when he did, Skowlownowski was a goner. I swear that bullet sailed right over our heads. If he had have been at that podium giving his speech we'd be wrapping up a murder case right about now instead of only an attempted one. And that infuriating man didn't make life any easier. He refused to wait while we checked out the sniper sighting ..."

Olsen stayed silent for several minutes seemingly taking in the seriousness of the day's events and Mike noticed the Captain's eyes never left Steve for a second.

"I know that Skowlownowski is a difficult man Mike. Believe me, I deal with him more than you do ... Steve did a good job today. I'm only sorry that this is where it landed him. "

Mike felt sorry for Olsen. As Captain, he tended to get blamed when things went wrong but at the end of the day he did care about his men and hated to see any of them injured. He felt compelled to ease the man's worries.

"Steve will be ok Rudy. He's tough. But he was lucky today. His guardian angel must have been working overtime."

That raised a smile from Olsen who added humorously.

"Are you kidding me? His guardian angel deserves a medal for the amount of times she has to step in where Steve is concerned."

Both men laughed but then Mike grew serious again.

"Rudy, there's something else you need to know about what went down today. You see ..."

"That's alright Mike. I know about the rookie cop. It was Doyle. Jason Doyle. He's down at the station. He's taking it very bad. He never meant for Steve to get hurt. I figured that maybe you could talk to him. He's a good kid Mike, just a little green. Can I count on you to do that for me?"

Mike nodded.

"Sure, I'll talk to him. What will happen to him?"

"Discipline wise I haven't decided yet. He should have checked with you, the Officer in charge before taking that shot so he broke the rules. I guess I'll have to sleep on that one."

Mike shifted in his seat.

"If it helps any I don't think Steve would want you to be too hard on him. He always has a soft spot for the rookies especially as he used to be one himself. He knows the dangers and the potential for mistakes. "

Rudy nodded.

"Thanks Mike. I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to head over and check on Skowlownowski now. Parker said he was a little green around the gills on his journey home earlier. I think the man's finally realized that he's not invincible and its come as quite a shock."

Both men chuckled again and then Olsen said his goodbyes and headed off leaving Mike and Steve alone once more. Steve appeared to be sleeping and Mike gently and very carefully brushed some hair off Steve's face that had become caught under the dressing. A nurse arrived into the room at that moment and handed Mike a sealed bag.

"Lieutenant Stone. They just sent up your Inspector's personal belongings from the ER but I'm afraid that the young man's watch was badly damaged in the fall."

Mike looked at the clear bag in his hand. Steve's gun and holster, bullets, handcuffs, ID, wallet and his watch, the face of it completely smashed and the time on it now permanently at ten past twelve, having obviously stopped the moment it impacted the metal step earlier. Mike frowned.

"Oh dear. He won't be pleased about that. That's the third watch he's had to replace over the last year and a half. He doesn't have a good track record with watches damaged in the line of duty. Never mind. I'll have to break it to him gently. Thank you."

With that, Mike stowed the bag down beside his chair and watched as the nurse checked Steve's vital signs. He sat there for several hours with Steve but he never woke fully. On two separate occasions Steve had groaned and half mumbled in his sleep but Mike hadn't been able to make out what he had said. Norm and Lee had duly arrived over the next few hours and joined Mike. They were relieved to hear that no serious damage had been inflicted but still found Steve's stillness rather disturbing when compared to his usual energetic self. Seeing as Mike had, the telltale bruises starting to show, Norm frowned and knew that perhaps where the pain and tenderness were concerned, the worst was yet to come for the young man in the bed.

"Mike, the rookie's name was Doyle ..." Norm began but Mike spoke the name at the same time Norm did.

"... Doyle. Jason Doyle. Yes, I know. Thanks anyway Norm. Olsen told me. He said that the kid was beating himself up over it. "

"Yeah, he is. Lenny has been talking to him back at the station. The kid ... asked if he could see Steve, Mike. He wants to apologize. "

Mike's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea just yet. Not until Steve is feeling a little better. I know Steve will be understanding when he's more up to it but while he's in a lot of pain isn't the best time. "

"Ok Mike. I'll tell him to hold off."

Norm and Lee didn't stay long, the day's events having drained all those involved. When the Doctor came in to check on his patient at around nine o'clock that evening and saw Mike half dozing in the bedside chair he decided that he needed to convince Mike to head home for the evening. He told Mike that Steve wouldn't wake much before morning as they had him on strong pain killing drugs for the moment. There was no point in Mike hanging around, the Doctor had said and after several reassurances that Steve was doing fine and would be well looked after and only after Mike had made sure the Staff had his home number to ring if he was needed, did he finally agree to go home and get some rest.

Mike slept fitfully that night unable to keep his mind off the earlier incident or the sight of Steve in his hospital bed. He woke at the crack of dawn and finding himself unable to go back to sleep he got up, showered and dressed. As he came downstairs to make some coffee he caught sight of the Christmas Tree in the corner of the Living room. He had put it up several days ago but he was waiting for Jeannie to get home before they decorated it together like they had every year since Helen had passed. It was Christmas Eve and hopefully it would bring a better day ahead than yesterday. He was picking up Jeannie from the bus station at noon and hopefully Steve would be allowed out of the Hospital later on too all going well. As he made his coffee and had drank half a cup while perusing through the morning paper, Mike's home phone rang and his hopes for a better day went downhill rapidly. Steve was refusing his pain meds and was causing trouble for the staff. He was going to have to go down there and see what was going on, knowing full well how stubborn the young man could be when he was sick or in pain.

Arriving back up on Steve's floor in the Hospital within the hour, the nurse filled him in on what was going on. Steve was as Mike had predicted even more sore all over this morning but was refusing the pain meds as he didn't like how they made him feel and he was also complaining that they made him feel sick. All he wanted were some ice packs to numb the pain however his constant, unrelenting pain was affecting his mood and making him increasingly irritable and hard to handle and it was also adversely affecting his vital signs as his heart was racing a little and his breathing was more labored that it should be and so Mike knew he was going to have to coax the young man around. Mike headed determinedly for Steve's room. Approaching the door he heard a commotion going on inside and raised voices coming from within. Steve's voice was definitely one of them but yet it sounded pained and unlike his partner's normal easygoing tone. The other female voice, Mike figured belonged to the poor nurse who was still trying to get him to take his pain medication.

"You can take those away. I DON'T WANT THEM! " he heard Steve's voice yell as he entered the room.

Both occupants of the room stopped as Mike came in and fell silent. Steve looked embarrassed to have been caught yelling and turned his head away. He was holding an ice pack on his head where the stitches were with his right hand. The older nurse looked frustrated and flustered and Mike smiled at her kindly.

"Could you give us a few minutes please Nurse? I need to talk some sense into this young fellow here."

"Gladly ... but I don't fancy your chances ... Good luck ... You're going to need it" she added as she picked up the tray of meds and left abruptly.

Steve shot a scowl after her as she left and after hearing her words and then caught Mike's eye and looked away again, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"MIKE, I WANT TO GO HOME. You've got to get me out of here ... PLEASE?" Steve pleaded desperately and then winced as a wave of pain tore through his left shoulder and temporarily robbed him of breath.

Mike rushed forward, cajoling as he went.

"Ok, ok easy now. Calm down Steve. Let's just talk about it, alright?"

Mike allowed Steve a few minutes to recover and waited until Steve seemed easier. The young man while still slightly breathless spoke again.

"They called in ... the big guns on me, huh?"

Mike chuckled as he came around the bed to Steve's right side.

"Something like that alright. Now what's going on? Why were you giving the staff a hard time?"

"I wasn't ..."

When Mike shot him a stern look for not telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Steve spoke again.

"Ok, ok maybe I did yell at that last Nurse but she's unreasonable Mike. And she's rough ... and her hands are cold and she wouldn't listen to me ..."

Mike almost smiled at the childlike rant that Steve gave but knew the pain he was in, yet desperately trying to deny, was most probably causing it, so he remained serious while he questioned him further.

"Ok, so you dont like that nurse. I get that ... but why are you refusing your pain meds?"

"I don't ... need them Mike ..."

Instead of getting annoyed with the stubborn young man which he knew from past experience would only aggravate the young man even more, Mike tried a different tactic.

"Oh I see. So you're trying to tell me that despite the agony I just saw cross your face seconds ago that you're miraculously not in any pain this morning, is that right?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably in the bed and took a few seconds to answer.

"I didn't say that ... but I can handle whatever pain there is. I just need the ice packs to help numb it and I'll be ... fine."

Steve didn't even sound convinced himself. Mike reached out to touch Steve's right arm that was still pressing the ice pack against his head but he winced and pulled away.

"Ow Mike ... Don't touch my arm ..."

Mike drew back and attempted to touch the young man's right lower leg instead but again a panicked yell erupted from the patient.

"MIKE ... Please just don't touch me, ok? "

Mike seemed alarmed. The young man was definitely hurting more than he was letting on and wondered if there was any part of his body that wasn't sore to the touch this morning.

"Ok, ok ... Relax ... I'm not touching you ... Not in that much pain ,huh?" he added purposefully and watched the young man's face redden even more.

"I'm just sore that's all ... "

"Yes ... I can see that ... "

Then lowering his voice and keeping his tone gentle and sympathetic he leaned in closer.

"That's why you need those pain meds ... AND before you start arguing about that again just listen to me will you? " he added quickly as he saw Steve about to protest. Mike's words effectively quietened him again.

"STEVE? Listen ... You had a dislocated shoulder. One of the most painful injuries you can get, you've lost the upper layer of skin off your knee, you have a huge cut and bump on your forehead and the Doctor says you're badly bruised over fifty percent of your body which you've more or less just confirmed seeing as no-one is able to even touch you without hurting you. Now I know you hate the pain meds and I know you think you can put up with the pain in your own way but that's not healthy. Look at you. Being in that much pain affects your vital signs. The nurses say your blood pressure is raised and your breathing is very fast and you're yelling at people and snapping at them. Now that's not like you Buddy boy. You know that ... don't you?"

Steve nodded sadly and looked remorseful. He HAD been snapping a lot and Mike as always made perfect sense. The pain was making him irritable and uncomfortable.

"I don't like how they make me feel Mike ... and they make me feel sick." Steve uttered, this time more subdued and downhearted.

"I know Buddy boy but you know they can give you something to stop you feeling sick and what about if we ask the Doctor for milder pain meds, ones that don't make you feel so out of it and yet take the edge of the pain? Huh, how about that?"

Steve still looked doubtful.

"Steve? ... How many ice packs have you got on you at the minute, huh?"

Steve studied Mike for several seconds wondering why he was asking that particular question.

"Four ... "

"Four, huh ? Any more and you might just turn into a popsicle. "

Finally a smile appeared on Steve's face and he giggled a little. He WAS feeling a little chilled. Mike was heartened to see that his tactic was starting to work and so he continued lightheartedly.

"Does the top of your head hurt? "

Again Steve looked puzzled.

"No ..."

"Good" Mike said reaching out and ruffling the hair on the top of his head as he spoke playfully.

"What am I going to do with you Buddy boy?"

Steve smiled wider.

"I don't know ... I'm sorry Mike ... I guess I have been kind of difficult this morning ..."

"KIND OF? " Mike emphasized, making Steve giggle again.

"Ok, ok ... I was VERY difficult ..."

Steve's smile didn't last long though and he soon looked miserable again. He dropped the ice pack back down onto the bed and frowned.

"Mike, what time is it? I asked that nurse for my watch but she wouldn't get it for me. The minutes drag by in here ..."

Steve's irritability was returning and Mike wondered if he was even up to hearing about the fate of the watch that he had only replaced in the last few months.

"Its just coming up to eight thirty but Steve ... About your watch ... You see ... Well ..."

Steve groaned as he anticipated what Mike was trying to tell him.

"Aw Mike .. Not my watch ... I only have it three months ... I can get it fixed though, can't I? I mean it's not that badly broken is it?"

Mike looked up sheepishly seeing Steve taking the news badly.

"I'm not sure. It's ... pretty bad."

"Aw man ... " was all Steve said and Mike watched as he seemed to slump deeper into the despair he was harboring, his right hand coming up to cover his face.

Knowing that he had to say something quick to pull him back, Mike tried cajoling him once more.

"Hey now. Look, don't worry about the watch. We'll get you a new one, ok? It's not the end of the world even though I know it probably feels like it right now. Steve? Come on Steve. Look at me will you? STEVE?"

Steve wasn't responding, so Mike very gently grasped Steve's right hand and pulled it away from the young man's face, which had the desired effect of making Steve have to look at him.

"Now that I have your attention ... You want to tell me what's really going on here Buddy boy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Blues**

 **A/N Some angst and then some humor to lighten the mood ... :-) Almost there...one chapter left ...**

Chapter 4

Steve stared at Mike, amazed at Mike's perceptiveness.

" I ... I don't know ... They ... just kept coming in and poking and prodding me and trying to force me to take the meds and then ... then the nurse came in with THAT ..."

Steve indicated to the far corner of the Hospital room and Mike followed his gaze to where a forlorn looking, small artificial Christmas tree sat, decorated but not lit and a pile of tinsel sat beside it. Mike hadn't expected that and turned to see Steve looking more sheepish than before.

"What? You mean the tree?"

"Yeah ... "

"But you didn't want it in here? "

Steve shook his head and Mike was sure he saw the young man's bottom lip quiver. Whether it was from the chill of the icepacks or the uncomfortable turn in their conversation, Mike had yet to find out. As realization dawned, Mike spoke up again.

"Steve? Is that what you were yelling you didn't want when I came in just a while ago?"

Again just a slight nod was Steve's only response.

Mike sat down on the bedside chair, needing a moment to rethink things before continuing. He had thought that Steve was protesting just the pain meds when he arrived earlier but he was actually protesting about the Christmas decorations as well. It definitely tied in with his belief that the young man had some grudge against the whole celebration of Christmas and it also explained his constant reluctance to join Mike and Jeannie for the festivities. Steve had gone very quiet so Mike knew the reason for his dislike was more than likely going to have to be extracted painfully from his partner and wondered if the young man was physically up to the challenge, especially in light of the fact that he hadn't had pain meds for a while. He watched Steve's pained face from his new vantage point and spoke again.

"Steve, the nurse just wanted to cheer up the room a little for you seeing as it's now Christmas Eve. I don't think she meant to upset you. She probably thought it might help ..."

"I don't want it in here Mike. I ... I told her that."

"Ok ... I get that ... But WHY Steve? What have you got against it, huh? Can you ... tell me?"

Steve opened his mouth as if to explain but then stopped and closed it again. Mike noticed his breathing was becoming more labored and thought about stopping the conversation for now, yet he felt the answer he needed to hear wasn't far off so he watched him closely instead.

"You wouldn't understand ..." was the only answer Steve gave as he began to subconsciously rub nervously at the sling immobilizing his left arm so effectively.

"Why don't you try me Buddy Boy? You'd be surprised how much I can understand, you know?"

Steve seemed thoughtful and then glanced sheepishly back at Mike obviously trying to decide whether or not to impart his well kept secret or not. Several tortuous seconds of silence followed, where only Steve's heavy breathing was audible in the room and the occasional clatter of a medical trolley in the corridor outside broke the silence. Just when Mike was beginning to give up hope that Steve would confide in him, his partner spoke.

"I used to enjoy Christmas Mike ... A long while ago when ... when I lived with my Grandfather. But ... since he died ... well it's just never ... never been the same you know?"

Mike's heart sank as he heard Steve's words and a part of him felt deeply for the young man's reason. He knew exactly what Steve was talking about but he knew he needed to show him that he understood.

"I see ... You mean now every time you see a Christmas Tree or lights they remind you of the one person you want to be spending Christmas with but you can't anymore. Is that it?"

Steve's head whipped around to stare at Mike and Mike knew he'd called it right.

"Every gift wrapped is a reminder of the one person you can't give a gift to anymore. Every time you hear their favorite Christmas song it just causes a pain deep in your gut that you can't explain or every time someone wishes you a Merry Christmas you don't think that it's even possible for you to ever have a merry Christmas again! Is that how you feel Steve?"

Mike saw Steve's eyes begin to water and again wasn't sure if it was being caused by the intense discomfort the young man was in or the fact that Mike had struck a chord with the young man. He waited patiently for Steve to respond. He saw a strange look cross Steve's face and then Steve just said one word, almost as if he wasn't physically able to say anymore than that.

"Helen ..."

Instead of being upset by that word, Mike smiled his widest smile of all at the mention of her name.

"Yes Buddy Boy. I felt the same too for a long while, so you see I do understand ... but you can't let those feelings destroy Christmas for you. Your Grandfather wouldn't want you to be miserable every Christmas and not celebrate just because he's not here anymore, anymore than my Helen would. Instead you should celebrate it in their memory. Don't see the tree and think about what you lost. See the tree and remember the good times. And when you do he'll be right there with you just like I always feel Helen is there with me and Jeannie every Christmas. Is that ... why you bailed on me last Christmas?"

Steve nodded feebly.

"Yeah ... Sorry ... "

"Don't be sorry ... But you should have told me the real reason. I would have understood, you know? ... Were you thinking of bailing on me this year too?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead ... although I guess yesterday already put paid to that anyway, huh?"

Mike clapped his hands together, startling Steve in the process.

"Well now who said that? I spoke to the Doctor and he said that if you took your painkillers and BEHAVED yourself that you still had a chance to get out of here by this evening ... So? What do you say Buddy Boy? Are you going to let them give you something to make things a little easier and are you going to try and enjoy Christmas with us as best you can under the current circumstances? Well?"

A small, grateful smile lit up Steve's face and he nodded again slowly.

"Ok Mike, I'll try ... Actually ... My left shoulder's KILLING me ..."

Mike ruffled Steve's hair again proudly, that confession alone to Mike was a huge step forward where Steve was concerned.

"Good man! I'll go talk to the nurse and see if we can't get you some milder pain relief and some anti-sickness meds, ok? "

Steve nodded gratefully and watched as Mike left the room. He stared at the small Christmas tree and thought about what Mike had said. His Grandfather had really loved Christmas. Actually it had always been his favorite time of year. He hadn't told Mike about the numerous horrible Christmases he had spent at his Uncle's house that had also been a big part of the reason he had grown to hate Christmas so much but it didn't matter. Mike was right. All that was in the past and he could get to love Christmas again if he made the effort to, couldn't he? Before he could think more about it the door opened and Mike arrived back into the room followed closely by the same nurse as earlier. The older nurse busied herself preparing a syringe that was on the tray she had brought back in with her while Mike spoke to Steve.

"I've told the nurse here that you'll take those pain meds now and that you won't cause any more trouble but that you need something to stop them making you feel so sick, ok?"

The nurse smiled, glad that the older man had made her patient finally see sense.

"Now I rang your Doctor and he's agreed to reduce the strength of the pain meds slightly but he says you still need them to be fairly strong for the next day or two, considering the amount of pain you're in so while they shouldn't make you feel as bad, they'll still make you feel a little groggy I'm afraid. And I'll bring you some meds to help with the sickness in a little while. Oh and you will be glad to know young man that I warmed my hands up this time for you ... "

Mike smiled but Steve still looked uneasy and also suitably embarrassed. She finished filling the syringe and bent over Steve's right arm to administer it while Mike caught Steve's eye and gestured towards the nurse, urging Steve to say what the young man knew quite well needed to be said.

"I'm ... well I'm sorry for yelling at you ... I was out of line ... I'm sorry ..."

The older nurse paused what she was doing and looking up she caught Steve's eye and smiled.

"That's alright young man. Terrible pain can make us say and do things we shouldn't. As a nurse I fully understand that. That's why you need to take these pain meds to keep you comfortable and I'm also sorry if you felt I was hard on you or rough with you but you're so bruised its hard to find a spot that isn't going to cause you pain."

"Yes, I've already experienced that too ..." Mike added humorously, trying to lighten the mood in the room even further.

The syringe was administered and Mike could almost feel Steve tense up from where he stood.

"There we go. All done. Now just lie back and let that take effect. It should only take a short amount of time and you'll feel a lot more comfortable."

"Ok thanks ..." was all he said as he remained anxious about the effects the drugs would soon have on him.

As the nurse went to leave she paused beside the Christmas tree and turned back towards her patient.

"Would you like me to take this away for you now?"

Steve hadn't expected the question and unsure of what to answer after his heart to heart with Mike he turned and looked at the older man for guidance.

"It's up to you Buddy Boy whether you want it there or not. Do whatever you're ok with."

He stared at the tree again seemingly lost for a few moments in his thoughts and then not wanting to delay the nurse from her duties any longer he spoke barely audibly.

"No ... That's ok. You can leave it where it is for now please. "

"Very well ... Try to rest now. If you need anything just ring the bell. "

Steve nodded his thanks and watched as she left the room. Mike stood where he was, watching Steve as he stared at the tree, proud of the young man in the bed for taking on board what he had advised him and glad that he had been able to help him even if the young man still had a long way to go to accept Christmas again in its new form as part of the Stone family. Steve tore his eyes away finally and met Mike's briefly. He returned the smile that Mike gave him but then he closed his eyes tight and waited for the horrendous sensation he abhorred to wash over him as he felt the first familiar effects of the drugs starting.

Seeing the sudden change in Steve's condition, Mike made his way quickly back beside him, knowing that the young man needed some assistance and as he did, he suddenly remembered how he used to help Helen when she was on very strong pain meds for her cancer. She too hated the way they made her feel and in that moment he almost heard his wife's voice in his head telling him to help Steve the same way. In that instant he knew what he had to do. He watched as Steve inhaled sharply as the first wave of the strong opiate drug made his head spin and reaching out he placed a gentle hand on the top of Steve's head and held Steve's right hand with the other and leaning closer he spoke soothingly as Steve's breaths came faster as he fought the effects of the drug.

"Steve, don't fight it now. Work with it Steve. Take nice slow, steady breaths."

Steve tried to slow his breathing but the initial dizzy sensation was overwhelming. He spoke in a panicked tone

"Mike ... My head is spinning ..."

"I know, I know Buddy boy but you have to listen to me. Don't concentrate on the dizziness. Concentrate on keeping your breathing slow and steady now and then I want you to concentrate on the pain."

That statement seemed strange to Steve and he opened his eyes and threw a puzzled look at Mike.

"The PAIN? ..."

"Come on ... trust me will you? Close your eyes. Breathe nice and slow."

Steve did as he was told and slowed his breathing effectively and waited for Mike's further instructions.

"Ok you're doing really good Steve. Now focus on your pain. The pain in your shoulder, your knee ... your head and all the other places you haven't told anyone about ..."

At those last words, Steve opened one eye to look at Mike and saw Mike's knowing smile. He couldn't help smiling back before closing his eyes again and resuming Mike's instructions.

"Now with every intake of breath I want you to feel those pains getting easier, slowly but surely. Feel that really bad pain ... get easier Buddy boy. All those muscles that have been tightened up from the pain all morning ... I want you to feel them relaxing Steve ... As the pain eases, let all those muscles relax. They've been overworked Buddy boy ... they need to rest for a while."

All the while Mike was speaking, he felt Steve start to relax, the tension that had his partner so tense and on edge all morning since he arrived seemed to just melt away as the drugs did their job. But instead of being panicked about it, Steve seemed ok, his breathing was slow and even and his initial firm grip on Mike's hand had loosened. Mike was pleased that his technique had worked just like it always had on Helen. He felt a sharp pang of emotion in the back of his throat at the memories that came flooding back from out of nowhere but he swallowed it back and shook them off, instead concentrating on his partner.

"Steve? ..."

"Hmmm? ... " came a drowsy sounding reply.

Mike smiled and continued.

"Did that help? ..."

Steve forced open his eyelids that felt slightly heavier than normal and nodded slowly.

"Yeah ... It really did ... Thanks Mike ... Where did you learn that? ..."

Mike swallowed again before answering.

"I ... I used to do that with Helen when ... she was on them ... She didn't like them anymore than you do ..."

Steve sighed and releasing his hand from Mike's hand, he patted Mike's arm instead.

"She was lucky to have you Mike ..."

Mike smiled a wide smile.

"Thanks Steve but ... I was the lucky one ... " then needing to change the conversation he spoke again quickly.

"Are you feeling sleepy now?"

"Yeah ... a little drowsy ..." Steve answered, visibly struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Why don't you try and sleep for a while Buddy boy? I don't have to leave to pick up Jeannie until around eleven thirty. Forty winks will do you good and might just help you sleep off the worst of the drowsiness. What do you say?"

"Yeah ... ok ... "

Mike chuckled to himself as just after the last word left his lips Steve had seemed to already fall asleep. Mike gently pulled the covers up around Steve's chest and sat back down in the bedside chair. The morning San Francisco sun was shining brightly outside and as he sat in the quiet hospital room he allowed his thoughts to remember Helen fondly to pass the time.

Steve slept for an hour, barely moving. He didn't even wake when the nurse came in a little while later to administer the anti-sickness meds and check him over. But at just after nine thirty am, Steve finally stirred. He tried to move as he woke but the sharp jolt from his shoulder reminded him of the reason why he wasn't supposed to. He felt a firm but gentle hand on his chest next and the familiar voice that held comfort and security.

"Easy now Buddy boy. Don't make any sudden movements or you'll only end up regretting them. Are you back with me yet?"

His words were rewarded by two green eyes slowly opening and a crooked smile that answered Mike's question wordlessly.

"How are you feeling now? Still a little woozy or are you a bit clearer after that little doze?"

Steve sighed heavily, letting the last of the fog his deep sleep had caused on his brain to lift and then he answered hoarsely.

"Yeah ... I think the sleep helped ... "

He coughed deeply to loosen the frog in his throat as Mike held a glass of water up to his lips.

"Here, drink a little of this."

Steve drank greedily, his throat and mouth feeling parched. Mike pulled it back slightly.

"Easy now. Don't take too much. It's better to take small sips for now."

As Mike returned the glass to the bedside locker, Steve wiped at his mouth with his right hand.

"Sorry ... But those pain meds make your mouth dry too ..."

Mike smiled.

"Yes, I know. Helen used to complain about that too. How's the pain now?"

"Yeah, its much easier. Still sore though ... but the awful pain is gone."

The door to the room opened and the nurse from earlier came in carrying a large tray of breakfast. She placed it down on the small table at the end of Steve's bed and spoke in an upbeat tone.

"Aah, I see you're back awake now Mr. Keller. Are you feeling more comfortable now?"

"Yeah, much better thanks ..."

"Good, well the Doctor thinks you should try some breakfast this morning especially if you want to be discharged this evening so I brought some bacon and eggs and as we rang you so early this morning Mr. Stone, I brought some for you too. Enjoy now gentlemen" she added cheerily as she headed back out the door she came in.

"Thank you very much ..." Mike called after her as she left.

Getting up and walking over to the tray, Mike grinned and looked pleased.

"Mmmmmm ... looks good Buddy boy" and then leaning over he added " Mmmmm ... smells good too."

Steve took one look at the tray and grimaced but Mike caught the look and scolded lightheartedly.

"Now, now don't knock it until you've tried it Steve. Come on, let's get you sitting up."

Steve didn't seem very enthusiastic and immediately protested.

"No ... I can't Mike ..."

"Steve, sure you can. They gave you anti-sickness meds while you were asleep. Don't worry. You should be able to stomach it just fine."

Steve seemed to get slightly flustered and tried explaining himself better.

"No, Mike I mean ... I CAN'T sit up ..."

"OH! ... Ok, well. Don't worry about that either. There has to be some part of you that isn't sore that I can get a hold of, to get you sitting up. "

Steve was getting more frustrated by the second and tried for one last time to make Mike understand what he was trying to tell him without literally spelling it out for him.

"Mike you don't get it ... I can't SIT up."

Mike stood and studied Steve for several seconds before Steve's words finally made sense. Then seeing Steve's face redden a little he responded.

"OH! Now I get it ... Bruised there too huh?"

Steve looked mortified.

"Yeah, sort of. Well ... It's more my left hip but yeah, the bruise kind of spreads a bit."

"Your left hip? How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad ..."

"Is that where you had the fourth ice pack earlier?" Mike asked just now realizing that apart from the young man's shoulder, knee and head he had wondered where the fourth ice pack had been in use.

Steve nodded, still disliking where this topic of conversation had left them. Then unexpectedly Mike lifted Steve's bed covers.

"Here, let me take a look at your hip?"

Steve yelled in protest, startling Mike as he did.

"NO, MIKE!"

"Oh for heaven's sake. It's only your hip. Don't be so childish. Will you just let me see how bad it is?"

Feeling the indignity would never end and figuring that there wasn't any great harm in letting him see it, Steve gave in and let Mike view the bruised left hip.

"Ok ... But just DON'T touch it."

"Alright, I won't touch it."

Mike felt Steve tense up as he viewed the nasty dark purple bruise entirely covering the young man's hip and he sucked in a sympathetic breath.

"Ooh! Dear God Steve ...You must have given that quite a whack. No wonder you're in so much pain."

Pulling the bed covers back in place, Mike looked thoughtful and then suddenly his face lit up.

"We'll put a soft pillow under you. That should do the trick. I think I saw a spare one earlier when I hung up my coat in your closet over there" Mike added enthusiastically and with that he raced over to the closet in question.

Returning with the extra pillow, Steve still didn't look convinced.

"Mike, I don't think that's going to help."

"Will you relax? Of course it will. You'll be able to sit up fine on this."

Steve frowned.

"Wait a minute Mike. How are you going to lift me up and put that underneath me at the same time, huh? I mean you're forgetting I only have one good arm."

"Will you stop being so pessimistic. That's easy ..."

"It is? How?"

Mike smiled his widest grin and then rang the bell for the nurse. Steve's face fell.

"Aw Mike ... not the nurse ..."

"Steve, we need an extra person to help us do this ... It will be fine."

To Steve's added horror, a young brunette nurse entered the room and Steve began to wish that the bed would open up and swallow him to save him from the further embarrassment he knew was coming.

"Can I help you with something?" the pretty nurse asked them and Mike smiled warmly.

"Yes you can ... Could you please help me get him sitting up so he can eat his breakfast only he has a badly bruised ..."

"... MIKE!" Steve roared not letting Mike finish his sentence, horrified that he was going to give the young nurse what he felt were unnecessary details.

Mike scowled in Steve's direction and whispered quietly to him much to the young nurse's amusement.

"If you had let me finish I was only going to say left hip."

Steve blushed again as Mike turned back to the nurse.

"Sorry about that. As I was saying if you could just put this pillow under his ... "

Mike stopped mid-sentence and looked back at Steve who now had covered his face and was muttering " Oh my God ... " in mortification.

Changing tactics slightly, Mike looked awkwardly at the young nurse and continued more tactfully.

"When I lift him up could you just put this underneath him please?"

Then coming around to Steve's right side again he cajoled Steve some more.

"Come on Steve. Let's just get this over with so we can eat, ok? Now where can I lift you that's not sore?"

Steve thought for a few minutes and answered, agreeing with Mike that the quicker they had him sitting up and the nurse could leave, the better.

"My lower back is ok I think."

"And what about your right leg. Anywhere there not sore?"

"Yeah, behind my knee."

"Great ... that should work."

Mike placed his left arm carefully under Steve's lower back, avoiding his sore hip as best he could and placed his other hand under Steve's right knee and on the count of three he shifted him carefully up into a sitting position as the nurse placed the pillow underneath. Letting him down extra carefully and watching his partner closely to make sure he wasn't in too much pain, Mike was pleased to see that apart from a slight wince on initial contact, his plan seemed to have worked well. Thanking the nurse for her help before she left, he then pulled the tray up towards the young man in the bed and after cutting up Steve's bacon, he handed him a fork to eat with. Glad that his embarrassing ordeal had ended,and as the bacon smell drifted up towards him, Steve found himself feeling surprisingly hungry and started eating much to Mike's delight.

The two men ate happily for several minutes before Mike noticed Steve eyeing up his side of the tray.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Is that coffee you've got?"

"Yes ... Why? Didn't you get coffee?"

"No ... Just very watery tea with milk in it ... " Steve said with disgust evident in his voice.

"Well, they probably think coffee would be too rich for your stomach at the minute, that's all ..."

Steve sighed but kept looking at Mike's cup enviously.

"Can I have some of yours?"

"STEVE! ... They obviously didn't give it to you for a reason. "

"Aw Mike ... Please? Just a mouthful or two. I'm dying for some coffee Mike. They won't know ..."

Steve's pleading look and puppy dog eyes always seemed to work on Mike and so he gave in reluctantly.

"Ok, ok ... Here you can have some. But not much ok? ..."

Steve's face brightened visibly for the first time that morning and he took the cup Mike offered him and savored several mouthfuls of coffee slowly..

"Mmmmm ... that's good ... Thanks Mike."

A sound from the corridor outside startled Mike, and he grabbed the coffee back off Steve and replaced it on the tray.

"Quick ... someone's coming."

Steve smiled at Mike's panicked reaction and picked up another piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth as the older nurse came in.

"How are we doing?"

Seeing Steve sitting up and eating caused her to smile.

"Well, you're doing really well Mr. Keller. Just make sure you don't give him coffee yet Mr. Stone. His stomach mightn't be up to something that strong just yet."

Steve grinned at Mike who flustered a little.

"Absolutely not. Don't worry. You can count on me. "

The nurse left and Steve burst out in a sudden fit of giggles, holding his sore shoulder protectively as his body shook with the laughter.

"Ok, ok funny boy. See ... You nearly got me into trouble."

Trying to stop the giggling as it was hurting too much he wagged his finger playfully at the older man.

"Mike, I'm surprised at you ... You lied to the nurse."

At first looking peeved, Mike soon found himself giggling too, heartened to see the young man laughing even if it was perhaps the drugs causing his partner's giddiness.

"Yes well ... It was your fault and besides ... That nurse IS a bit scary. "

That caused another fit of giggles to erupt from the young man in the bed as he held his shoulder tighter.

After a few minutes of welcome, medicinal laughter, both men settled back to finishing their breakfast. Steve was definitely in better spirits throughout his meal and managed to eat over two thirds of what was on his plate, his pain meds finally keeping the pain at bay satisfactorily. The two men talked about sport and different things while they ate, Mike making sure not to talk about the stakeout or the accident and to keep the conversation lighthearted, determined to keep Steve upbeat. A knock on the door came and then a nervous looking Officer Jason Doyle appeared around the door.

"Inspector Keller? ... Could I just talk to you for just a few minutes please?"

Mike's face fell and he stood up quickly and headed the young man off just inside the door, speaking quietly to the young policeman.

"Officer Doyle ... This really isn't a good time. Steve needs to rest. You need to come back another time ... "

"Please Lieutenant. I won't stay long, I promise. I HAVE to talk to him ..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Blues**

 **A/N : And the final part! Thank you to all those who read it and I hope you enjoy it even a little bit. I enjoyed writing this one and it felt good to post a story again here after so long a time. Until I can return again, I wish you all a very Happy New Year ahead and send you all my very best. Dublin writer.. Xx**

Chapter 5

"DOYLE, NOT NOW! " Mike insisted, keeping a firm hand on Doyle's chest to keep him from advancing further towards Steve's bed but then Steve's voice drew Mike's attention.

"Mike ... it's ok. I don't mind. You can let him in. "

Mike felt torn between obeying Steve and fearing a negative impact from the encounter so soon after the incident, when perhaps emotions were still running a little too high for both men but after a quick glance over his shoulder at Steve who did seem quite ok with the situation, he let Doyle go and watched as he went nearer to the hospital bed.

"Inspector Keller ... I'm Officer Jason Doyle ... I'm ..."

Before the young man could stammer out anything else, Steve interrupted.

"That's ok. I know who you are. I remember you yesterday from the top of the escalator. You're the cop who shot Sykes ..."

The young man's breathing quickened as he heard Steve's words and Mike could see him trembling slightly from behind.

"Yes ... That was me. I am SO SORRY ... I had a clear shot and you weren't in my sights. I never thought. I thought I was helping and then he pitched forwards and you ... Oh God please forgive me ... I never meant for you to be hurt ... I swear ..."

The young Officer broke down and started to sob, wringing his hands in despair. Steve looked unsure of what to do next and looked past him at Mike for help, so Mike stepped forward and grabbed the young Officer by the shoulders practically holding him up.

"Alright son. I think we had better get someone to bring you home. "

But the young man sniffed and looked back up at Steve.

"No ... not yet ... I never would have forgiven myself if you had been killed Inspector. I should have asked you about the shot Lieutenant. I screwed up ... I'm really very sorry ..."

Mike had decided to gently coax the young man away, fearing that by the look on Steve's face as he witnessed the young Officer's meltdown, that this encounter was not doing his partner any good.

"Come on Doyle. You've said what you needed to. It's time to go now ..."

But before Mike could lead him off, Steve's right hand shot out and stopped them from leaving.

"WAIT! ..."

Mike looked nervously back at Steve, unsure what was coming next as Steve seemed to find his voice.

"Mistakes happen Doyle. They're part and parcel of the learning curve that comes when you leave the safety of the Training Academy and start on the beat. There's no safety net on the streets Doyle. Your reactions have to be instant. You have to follow your gut but you have to play it by the book. If you don't ... then things like yesterday happen. You've got a second chance to learn from your mistake Doyle. Some don't get that second chance. So learn from your mistakes, don't repeat them and that's how you'll get to be a great cop ... "

Mike marveled at Steve's wise speech that had seemed to come from out of nowhere and felt a wide range of emotions. He smiled as he remembered telling Steve some of those things in the first few weeks of being his partner and was touched that he had remembered them so precisely. He was also a little saddened by the last part where Steve had said that some rookies didn't get a second chance. He knew Steve was talking about himself and the unfortunate incident at the Cannery where Steve had shot Spencer Davies. He knew Steve always wished that his bullet that night hadn't been as accurate as it had been. He felt a lump in his throat but most of it was caused by a deep sense of pride for the young man he felt privileged to call his partner.

He watched as Doyle straightened up and almost seemed to grow taller, as he released his grip on the young man's shoulders, now realizing that the young man's visit with Steve had been exactly what Doyle had needed. The young officer spoke gratefully to Steve.

"I will ... I ... I promise ... "

"Doyle have you talked with Lenny Murchison?" Steve asked next surprisingly.

"Yes Sir ... I did and he says I'll have to have a few more sessions with him. "

"He's a good man Doyle. He'll help you. "

Doyle nodded.

"Are you going to be ok Sir?"

"Yeah ... I'm going to be fine ... How about you?"

Doyle was taken aback by the returned question and admired the young Inspector that he had heard so much about during his time on the streets.

"I'll make it too Sir ... "

Steve looked tired after the emotional exchange and Mike moved in again, determined this time to end the meeting once and for all.

"Come on Doyle, let's get you in a taxi home."

Doyle nodded and let Mike lead him out of the room this time as Mike called back as he reached the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Steve ..."

Glad of the few minutes to himself Steve nodded back and looked out the window as a deep sense of regret and thoughts of the boy Spencer Davies filled his tired mind.

Several minutes later Mike returned and saw Steve staring forlornly out of the window and lamented the fact that his earlier jovial mood had now gone. He stayed staring at Steve for several seconds before Steve even noticed that Mike had returned and when he did notice him he startled a little and then noticed his stare.

"What?"

"YOU ..."

"Me?"

Steve looked puzzled.

"When did you get to be so wise, huh?"

Steve smiled briefly.

"I guess it must come from hanging around with you. Is ... is the boy alright?"

"Yes ... I put him in a taxi home. You know I think you really helped him. I'm proud of you Buddy boy. A lesser man would have blamed him for causing you all the pain you're in right now but you let him off the hook. "

"Blame doesn't help anybody Mike. Didn't you tell me that once?"

"Yes I probably did during one of my lectures but the amazing part was you listened and remembered it ..."

"Ha, ha ... Very funny Mike."

Then after another slight pause Steve grew serious again and added.

" Do you think Rudy will go hard on him Mike?"

"No ... I don't think so. But he still has to make up some way for his mistake. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah ... I guess ..."

Another knock came to the door and both men glanced at each other again curiously while Mike spoke in frustration.

"Well who could that be now? "

Steve shrugged his good shoulder but he looked very tired and Mike didn't feel that the young man was up to any more visitors at the minute.

"Whoever it is I'll get rid of them. You need to get some more rest Buddy boy." Mike stated firmly as he got up to head for the door but before he got half way there the door opened and Mr Skowlownowski appeared inside, albeit looking rather uneasy when he caught sight of Mike.

"I hope you gentlemen don't mind me interrupting only the nurse outside said it would be ok to visit for a few minutes. "

Mike opened his mouth to protest but Steve spoke first.

"Sure that's fine Sir ... Come on in ..."

Mike looked back at Steve incredulously yet he stood aside all the same and let the larger man pass him by to get closer to Steve's bed.

"I was at home with my wife and kids this morning on Christmas Eve and it dawned on me that the only reason I was able to be there with them was because you saved my life. It felt only right to come and ... Well, see how you were doing."

"I appreciate the thought Sir." Steve added politely but Mike still scowled at the pompous politician behind his back, his meaningless words not erasing the horrendous attitude the man had displayed yesterday from his mind, while good officers with families of their own, laid their lives on the line for him.

"Inspector ... How are you today?"

"I'm a little sore but I'm ok ..."

"Oh, he's just being polite. In actual fact he's in an awful lot of pain Mr. Skowlownowski. It's going to take him quite a while to get over this." Mike piped up much to Steve's horror, still harboring a distinct grudge against the man whose cavalier behavior the day before Mike felt was responsible for a lot of what happened.

"MIKE! " Steve scolded, not quite believing that Mike had said what he had but the Mayor's Aide interceded.

"That's alright Inspector ... Keller. The Lieutenant here is not best pleased at how I handled myself yesterday and ... Well he has a right to be. I behaved selfishly and I should have done what he suggested and waited. It nearly cost me my life and ... other's too. I'm sorry that you were so badly hurt ... I truly am and I want to thank you for what you did. You saved my life and I can never repay you for that."

"Mr Skowlownowski, I just did my job." Steve stated modestly.

"No, you did more than your job. And I want you to have something. It's just a token to say thank you."

The politician produced a gift box from his inside coat pocket and handed it to Steve.

"Sir, you don't have to give me anything ..."

" ... Please ... Steve ... I want you to take it. You deserve it. "

Steve placed the box on his lap and used his good hand to open the box. It was a little trickier to open with just one hand and Skowlownowski continued to talk as he did.

"I heard from my sources that you broke your watch during the bad fall yesterday and I figured the least I could do was replace that for you."

Steve finally got the box open and a 24 carat gold Rolex watch glistened from within. Steve's jaw dropped as he saw it and he exhaled deeply.

"Oh wow! I can't accept this Sir. I mean it's very generous of you but I ... I just can't accept it ... I'm sorry ..."

He tried to hand the box back but Skowlownowski wouldn't hear of it.

"You've earned it Inspector. Please ... take it. As a favor to me please ... Accept it. "

Steve looked behind the Mayor's Aide at Mike for guidance and Mike nodded.

"Ok ... Well ... I dont know what to say except ... thank you. "

Mr Skowlownowski reached forward and grasped Steve's right hand and shaking it firmly, he spoke emotionally.

"No, Inspector ... THANK YOU! "

Then clearing his throat and letting go of Steve's hand he spoke again more professionally.

"Well, I better leave you in peace to get some rest. You get well soon Inspector."

Then turning to face Mike he held out his hand towards him.

"No hard feelings Lieutenant? I learned my lesson. Respect is earned not given. I'll remember that thanks to you. You lead a fine team of men. I'll be passing that sentiment onto the Chief when I talk to him later. You have my word on that."

Mike looked at the outstretched hand and thought about whether he wanted to shake it or not. Then he spotted Steve staring at him from behind Skowlownowski and knew the young man was anxious about what he would do so he took the man's hand and shook it warmly.

"Sure ... I'm glad to hear it. You have a Merry Christmas Sir."

"The same to you both. Good day."

And then Mike watched as he left the room. He turned and saw Steve eyeing him curiously.

"Boy, you had me worried there for a minute Mike. I thought you were going to go down his throat. What was that all about between you two?"

"Oh it was nothing ... "

"Well it didn't sound like nothing. What did I miss?"

"Ok, after you fell yesterday and you were still out of it I ... well I sort of ... gave out to him for never remembering your name, that's all."

Steve's jaw dropped again.

"You did what?"

"Well he had it coming ... I just called him out on it."

Steve still seemed shocked.

"Wow. I'm sorry I missed that. Well whatever you said to him seems to have worked. You think he'll still remember my name the next time he sees me?"

"I wouldn't bank on it. Here let me see the watch."

Steve handed the box over and Mike whistled.

"Ooh that sure is a fancy watch Steve and he was right. You earned it but one word of advice. Keep it for good wear. Especially with your track record for watches broken in the line of duty."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I bet this thing cost a fortune. I wouldn't like to think how much this thing would set me back."

"Quite a bit I would imagine. "

Steve took it out of the box and turned it over in his hand and spotted an engraving on the back. The writing was small and the drugs were causing his eyes to blur a little so he called Mike.

"Hey Mike, there's something written on the back. I can't make it out. My eyes are a little fuzzy with these pain meds. Can you read it for me, please?"

"I'll try ..." Mike stated as he held it away from him slightly with his back to the window for extra light. Then reaching into his inside jacket pocket he produced his glasses and put them on. Then slowly he held it up and read it out loud.

"Ok it says, _To Inspector Steve Keller, for bravery, above and_ _beyond the call of duty. With thanks. "_

When he finished reading, he handed it back to Steve and put away his glasses again.

"That's nice Buddy Boy. Maybe he has learned his lesson. I guess only time will tell huh?"

Steve seemed quiet as he nodded and placed the watch carefully back into its box. Mike decided to clear away the tray of plates left from breakfast and was pleased at how much Steve had managed to eat.

"You did well with your breakfast Steve. Is your stomach behaving since you ate it?" Mike asked a little concerned at how quiet he had become and wondering if perhaps he was starting to feel nauseous.

"Yeah ... I feel fine ..."

"Ok..." Mike responded not fully convinced and then he noticed that his coffee cup was empty. He didn't remember finishing it and smiled as he shot an accusing look back up at the young man in the bed. Steve noticed it.

"What?"

"Did you finish my coffee from earlier?"

Steve half smiled and then turned back serious.

"Who me? No ... I'm not allowed any, remember? It's bad for my stomach."

Mike saw the butter wouldn't melt face that Steve was purposely trying to pull off and decided a little fun was needed to resurrect the tiring morning his young friend had endured so far.

"You didn't huh? Only you see I distinctly remember there being some left before I escorted Officer Doyle down to the Taxi. Isn't that strange?"

Steve could sense that Mike was playing along with the joke and he continued lightheartedly.

"Well it wasn't me. You must have finished it Mike and you just don't remember. You know what you always tell me, as you get a bit older, you start to slip up ..." Steve said unable to contain a smile as he tapped his head as Mike often did with him many times before."

Steve had just upped the stakes and the older man was starting to enjoy the game.

"Oh is that right? You think I'm slipping up huh? Well now you want to know what I think Buddy boy?"

"What?"

"I think you drank it and you're not being entirely honest with me. Now you've seen me in many Interrogations many times before. I'm good at making people fess up Steve. You want to change your story before I have to force a confession out of you."

Mike started to advance slowly towards where Steve was perched up in the bed and Steve saw the playful glint in the older man's eyes. Starting to feel a little in over his head considering his fragile condition he started to laugh.

"MIKE! Remember I'm injured now. "

"Well you should have thought about that Buddy boy before you messed with another man's coffee. Now I'm going to have to tickle the truth out of you. "

Steve's eyes widened and he started to giggle even though the older man wasn't even near him yet.

"Mike stop kidding around. I'm too sore to be tickled. I didn't drink your coffee. Mike DON'T! "

Mike was almost near the bed and Steve was holding his right hand out defensively.

"Mike, you wouldn't ..."

"Try me ... Last chance to fess up Buddy boy ..."

Mike stopped and stared at Steve's bad knee. Steve saw what he was watching and through his giggles he yelled.

"No, Mike, NOT THE KNEE! "

Mike raised his hand playfully pretending that he was about to swat the knee as Steve laughed and confessed.

"Ok, ok YOU WIN! I did drink your coffee. Please leave the knee alone ..."

The young man laughed and Mike joined him.

"I told you I'd get you to fess up, didn't I?" Mike said as the two men gradually stopped laughing, the lighthearted fun making them both feel better after the traumatic morning's events.

"It's been one hell of a day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah ... You can say that again Mike ..."

" Ok, It's been one hell of a day, hasn't it?" Mike said teasing and making Steve laugh again.

Mike glanced at his watch and jumped up suddenly, running to the closet to get his coat and fedora and starting to put them on.

"Oh dear. It's eleven twenty. I should get going to collect Jeannie. Her bus is due in at twelve. Now you know she's going to want to come straight here and see you now don't you and I guess you know she's going to want to fuss over you so don't say I didn't warn you."

Steve smiled knowing only too well the fussing he was going to have to endure this Christmas from both of the Stones and not just Jeannie so he just smiled.

"Now you do what the staff tell you to and hopefully we'll get you out of here by evening time. "

Steve watched Mike get ready and felt suddenly tired. It had been quite a morning and his hip was starting to hurt despite the pillow that had been strategically placed under him. Not wanting to delay Mike too much he spoke urgently.

"Mike before you go can you just get me back lying down please?"

Mike stopped what he was doing and seeing the young man wince slightly he rushed back over to him.

"What's the matter? Are you getting sore again?"

"Yeah ... just my hip. I guess I've just been sitting up for too long."

Without further delay Mike lifted Steve as he did before and he shifted the young man back down in the bed. Steve let one yelp of pain as he did but seemed to get easier once he was lying down again. Then Mike pulled out the spare pillow from underneath him carefully and placed it on the bedside chair.

"That reminds me I must get some spare pillows out from the landing closet when we get home later."

"What for?" Steve asked.

"Well you're going to need them to sit on if you want to join us at the table for Christmas dinner aren't you? Ok, I better head off. You get some rest now, ok? You look tired. And I'll be back with Jeannie within the hour."

Mike went to leave and Steve shouted after him.

"Oh Mike ... Be sure to tell Jeannie not to hug me when she gets here. You know she gives bear hugs and I don't think my battered body is up to one of those yet. "

"Don't worry ... I'll tell her."

Mike reached the door and pulled at the handle.

"Oh and Mike?"

He stopped at the open door and looked back at Steve.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks Mike ... You know ... For everything ..."

Mike winked.

"Don't mention it. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. "

Steve winked back.

"Merry Christmas Mike ..."

"Merry Christmas to you too Steve. See you later and get some REST! "

"Ok ..." Steve called out as Mike exited through the door and closed it behind him.

On the other side of the door Mike stood for a few seconds and fingered his wedding ring briefly. Feeling that it was going to be a good Christmas despite what had happened, he smiled and looked at his wedding ring fondly one more time before heading off excitedly to pick up his daughter from the bus station. No matter how many times he had picked her up off that bus, every time was as exciting and special as the last. And he couldn't wait for them all to be reunited again over the Holidays.

Inside the room everything was quiet. Steve settled against the pillows and yawned. Boy those pain meds could really knock you for six, he thought to himself. He looked once more at the dismal little Christmas tree and just then the door opened and the older nurse came in. Seeing the cleared plates on the tray she beamed at the young man in the bed.

"Well, the Doctor will be very pleased with you for managing to eat your breakfast. I think things are looking good for your early release later. But you do look a little tired. Try to get some sleep. It will do you good. "

Steve yawned again and wished people wouldn't keep telling him how tired he looked. As the nurse checked his vital signs and wrote them in his chart, Steve heard music coming from outside in the corridor.

"Where's the music coming from?" he asked out of curiosity as familiar Christmas carols reached his ears.

"Oh there are Christmas carolers outside singing for the patients. If it's annoying you I can close the door if you like?"

"No, no that's ok. You can leave it open. I don't mind them."

The nurse finished her tasks and went to leave but Steve called her back for a quick second, suddenly feeling quite brave.

"Nurse, if its not too much trouble, could you please light the lights on that tree for me please?"

"Of course"

The nurse turned the lights on the little Christmas tree on and smiled warmly at Steve as she left the room. The Christmas tree looked completely different now as it sparkled and shone with the flickering fairy lights. Steve watched them and the same sad feelings came over him as they did every time he saw a Christmas tree all lit up. But then he remembered what Mike had told him and the shining gold star at the top of the tree caught his eye. He remembered the many happy times his Grandfather Harry had lifted him up as a child to put the star on their tree. Just then he heard the strains of "I'm dreaming of a White Christmas" come drifting in through the open door to his hospital room and a lump grew at the back of his throat. It had been Harry's favorite Christmas song and again Steve felt the sharp pain deep in his gut as he remembered fondly the many happy times him and his grandfather had listened to that song together as they had decorated the tree. As he thought of his Grandfather, a breeze suddenly rustled the blinds on his Hospital window and he swore he felt a fresh breeze cross his face. He thought about what Mike had said about Harry being there with him and he swallowed hard, feeling somehow strangely as if he wasn't alone in the room anymore. With a hint of a tear glistening in the corner of his eye, he spoke to the empty room.

"Merry Christmas Harry wherever you are. You know this year I think ... it's finally going to be a good one again."

 **The End ...**


End file.
